INJURY
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Karena cedera Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya


Naruto Namikaze seorang penyerang dari kesebelasan Konoha United sekaligus sebagai top secorers di shinobhi league tapi mimpinya hampir hilang saat dia mendapat cidera.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya tu orang( Nunjuk Masashi Khishimoto yang lagi Nunggu bus di Halte

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje, typo, OOC, abal,ancur

So,don't like don't read

**INJURY  
><strong>

Naruto menggiring bola ke arah pertahanan kirigakure F.C dia dihadang 3 pemain kirigakure F.C dengan sigap di lewatinya mereka bertiga dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang . . . bruuuk Naruto tergletak sambil memegang kakinya tampaknya dia baru saja di sleding . . . benar dia di tandu keluar lapangan Konohamaru terlihat di pinggir lapangan sepertinya dia akan menggantikan Naruto benar tampak papan menunjukan angka 7 berwarna merah dan warna 20 berwarna hijau. Tampakmya Naruto mengalami cedera parah sampai dia dibawa ke ambulance

Saat Naruto di bawa ke ambulance

"Naruto sepertinya kakimu patah." Ucap seorang berrambut perak dan berwarna mata beda.

"Tapi pelatih kakashi!" Teriak Naruto.

"Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit" Perintah kakashi pada paramedis di ambulance.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan team?" Tanya Naruto pada kakshi.

"Mereka pasti akan menang untukmu" Ucap kakashi sambil menutup pintu ambulance.

"Kau pasti akan sembuh" Ucap seorang perawat di dalam ambulance.

"Tapi Shizune." Ucap Naruto hampir menangis.

Naruto sudah mengenal shizune karena kalau ada temannya ada yang cidera pasti dia akan menjemuknya hingga dia akrab dengan semua orang di rumah sakit kecuali bayi yang baru lahir.

Di Rumah Sakit

"Bagaimana keadaan kakiku Tsunade?" tanya Naruto pada Dokter berrambut kuning berdada besar.

"Sepertinya kakimu tak akan sembuh dengan cepat." Jawab Tsunade.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Naruto.

"3 bulan, dan kau akan menginap di sini selama 4 bulan sebelum dan sesudah kau menjalani operasi karena cederamu cukup parah." jawab Tsunade yang langsung membuat Naruto kaget.

"Lalu dimana aku akan tidur?" Tanya Naruto malas.

"Di ruang Lavender." Lalu Naruto pergi keruang Lavender dengan kursi roda yang didorong sampai Naruto langsung naik ke tempat tidur dengan di bantu Shizune. Ruang Naruto dirawat tidak lah besar ruangan itu berukuran 5X3 meter, Ruangan itu di lengkapi dengan sebuah TV berukuran 21 inch tempat tidur 2X1 meter(itu tempat tidur apa kuburan?).

"Bagaimana dengan teamnya?, lebih baik aku lihat saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menyalakan TV dan mencari chanel yang menyiarkan pertandingan tadi. Setelah ketemu ternyata teamnya menang 4-0, dan pencetak gol yaitu 1 gol oleh dirinya sebelum keluar, lalu Sasuke Uchiha 2 gol,dan1 gol oleh second striker yaitu Inuzuka Kiba, lau Naruto memetikan TV.

''Dasar Teme dan Kiba memanfaatkan ketidakadaan ku." Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil karena teamnya menang. Lalu Naruto melepaskan seragam berwarna merah bertuliskam angka 7 di bagian punggung dan menggantinya dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang di bawakan Shizune, lalu dia tertidur karena kalelahan.

keesokan harinya

Sinar Mentari pagi menyinari seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang tertidur.

"Ma-af tuan anda harus bangun!" tampak seorang perempuan sedang membangunkan pemuda kuning tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah akhirnya terbangun.

"Iya ada apa . . . . huaaa?" tanya Naruto masih mengantuk, betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat siapa yang membangunkanya, dilihatadis berambut indigo, berponi tebal dan bermata lavender.

NARUTO'S POV

'Wao cantiknya,siapa gadis ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini tapi wajahnya tidak asing bagiku' batinku.

END NARUTO'S POV

"Nona, aku mengenal semua orang di rumah sakit ini, tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang baru di sini, wajar kalau kau tidak pernah elihatku di sini, tapi aku dan kau pernah bertemu kok." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tampak berfikir sejenak, "Kau Hinata kan sepupu dari Neji Hyuga, kau teman sekelasku kan sewaktu di KHS!." ucap Naruto dengan pedenya ntah itu benar atau salah.

"Ya." gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hinata-chan bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Baik, oh iya Neji-nii akan bergabung di K.U musim depan." jawab Hinata.

"Wah itu bagus." naruto girang.

"Ini waktunya sarapan Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat nampan.

saat sore hari

ketika Naruto sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil memandang langit sore. cklek, terdengar suara pintu di buka, ketika Naruto menoleh dia melihat teman-temannya datang.

"Woi,dobe kenapa kau?" ucap Sasuke.

"Naruto, kalau tidak ada kau tim terasa hambar." ucap kiba menambahi.

"Iya Naruto kobarkan semangat mudamu!"ucap rocklee yang juga sayap dari K.U.

"Madekurosai." ucap captain yang juga gelandang K.U Nara Shikamaru.

'Memang aku mau seperti ini." jawab Naruto ketus

1 jam kemudian

"Dobe, aku pulang dulu, aku juga mau menjemput Sakura mumpung aku di sini." ucap sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kami juga Naruto." Kiba dan Shikamaru ikut-ikutan.

"Sana pergi!' ucap Naruto ketus.

tak berapa lama teman-teman Naruto sudah pergi, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur karena dia tak tahan dengan sakit di kaki kanannya. Terlihat Hinata sedang mengamati Naruto dari luar, dan akhirnya dia masuk kekamar Naruto, Hinata hanya memandang Naruto dan tanpa sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto dan bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto yangmerasakan sesuatu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, Hinata yang sadar langsung belari keluardari kamar Naruto.

'Apa yang kulakukan tadi' batin Hinata

"sepertinya ada seseorang disini tadi...bau ini seperti parfum...'' gumam Naruto.

keesokan harinya

saat Hinata ingin membangunkan Naruto dia sangat terkejut karena Naruto sudah bangun.

"Hinata-chan, aku ingin meminta tolong darimu." ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

''Minta tolong apa?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum, menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

"Aku ingin agar kau mendampingi ku di saat aku nanti operasi walau itu hanya diluar ruang opersi!" ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata.

3 bulan kemudian

sejak kejadian pagi itu Naruto dan Hinata selalu bersama, dan timbul benih cinta diantara mereka.

Hari operasi Narutopun tiba, operasi yang rencananya akan berjalan selama 3 jam itupun selesai, Hinata yang sudah bejanji pada Naruto hadir disana, disana juga ada orang tua Naruto yaitu Namikaze Minato yang mantan atlet lari, Khusina Uzumaki yang Mantan atlet karate, dan teman satu tim Naruto juga ada di sana. CKLEK, terdengar suara pintu terbuka terlihat Tsunade keluar. "operasi berjalan lancar satu bulan lagi di sudah dapat bermain lagi." ucap tsunade.

Setelah operasi Naruto terus melakukan terapi untuk kesembuhan kakinya dengan dibantu Hinata. tak terasa 1 bulan Naruto melakukan terapi dan kini dia sudah kembali pulih seperti sebelum dia cedera

"Aku sembuh!" teriak Naruto yang menggema di rumah sakit.

"Iya, Naruto-kun." senyum Hinata.

"Hinata-chan aku ingin ...'' ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku, aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan!" bisik Naruto yang membuat Hinata kaget.

'Apa, tidak mungkin' batin Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku, Hinata-chan'' bisik Naruto lagi

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Sejak Malam saat kau menciumku." ucap Naruto.

"Apa, kalau begitu aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil blushing

"Aku akan menghadiahkan sebuah gol untukmu di pertandingan penutup musim Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil mencium bibir Hinata.

di hari pertandingan

Konoha vs Iwagakure F.C

Waktu memasuki losstime kedudukan masih 2:2, terlihat Sasuke mengirim umpan lambung ke Naruto. Narito dengan mudah menerima umpan, di berlari kencang sambil menggiring bola, dia memberi umpan ke kiba, Kiba menendang tapi di tepis kiper, bola liar menuju arah Naruto tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menendang da. . . . . . gol. PRIIIIT, terdengar pluit panjan menandakan waktu habis, Konoha United menang

Naruto berlari dan melepas bajunya terlihat singletnya bertuliskan **Hinata i fulfil my promise**, K.U menjadi juara Shinobhi League musim ini dan Naruto menjadi top scorer karena saat cedera tidak ada yang dapat mencetak gol melebihinya.

OWARI/SELESAI

Maaf kalo jelek

dan RnR please


End file.
